The objectives of the research program are the elucidation of: a) the molecular mechanisms directing polypeptide and protein conformation, b) the cellular machinery by which specific biological conformations are achieved, c) the effect of conformation on biological function, and d) the effect in human pathochemistry of conformational alterations on specific biologically important polypeptides and proteins. In an effort to effect a successful realization of these objectives, the following areas of investigation are being pursued: a) Polypeptides and proteins whose conformation is biologically important in terms of mechanical-structural characteristics with special emphasis on collagen and its degradative enzymes. b) Polypeptides and proteins whose conformation is biologically important in terms of either binding and reacting with a substrate or membrane receptor.